If I Hate Her, If I Ate Her
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Vampire Pam heads to Storybrooke to avenge her Twin sister's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: If I hate her/ If I ate her **  
Rating: R

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Trueblood/Once Upon a Time crossover. The curse has broken, and Vampire Pam comes to Storybrooke to avenge her twin sister's death.

**1 month after the breaking of the curse…**

Pam held Emma in a tight chokehold; she pressed her chest against Emma's back and fully took in the scent of human fear. Emma's trembling body, and the rapid pulse of her heart intoxicated Pam. She struggled ineffectually against the inhumanly tight grip around her neck.

"Why do you stupid blonde bitches keeping fucking up my life?" Pam murmured, sounding half-amused as Emma choked out ragged breaths. Pam calmly brushed Emma's hair over her shoulder, and in any other situation it would have been a soothing gesture.

Pam smirked coldly as she took her time studying Emma's neck: veins beginning to pop out like a relief map. To Pam it looked like candy. She snapped out her sharp fangs, and descended hungrily, puncturing the thin skin and sucking as Emma tried to scream.

**3 days after the breaking of the curse..**

The door opened before Henry even had a chance to knock, Regina had been watching out her window and testing her newly returned magic intermittently all while crying constantly. She was just waiting for something to happen and had all but given up. The fight and desire for power and life drained from her. She raced downstairs the second they were in view.

"Henry! You're back? Where have you been?" For a moment Regina let herself hope for the impossible. Regina tried to draw him inside, but Henry stood resolute at the doorway refusing to cross the threshold.

"I want to make a deal," Henry's eyes were wide and frightened. He drew himself up to his full height. Regina swallowed and nodded, prepared to give anything.

"I promise I'll love you and be a good boy, but you have to help Emma," Henry stated despondently. Regina's brow crossed, his words branding her heart like a hot poker. He couldn't promise to love her, but the nagging hope she felt overpowered logical reasoning. Puzzled about her end of the bargain, she only then looked past Henry to notice Emma: shuffling and listless standing away on the walk.

"Why does Emma need help?" Regina asked in confusion, never taking her eyes off the blonde.

"A stupid sprite thing erased her memory. She doesn't remember who she is. Will you help her?" Henry asked letting his own hope and desperation betray his voice.

An angry teenaged sprite that Emma had recently ticketed for vandalism directed his misplaced anger about the curse on Emma and cast a spell to erase her memory as payback. With Rumple, presumably in hiding and the town becoming volatile as frustrated citizens looked for a way back to their land to no avail, it was all too dangerous.

"Yes," Regina didn't falter or think about what she was agreeing to. She scooped Henry into a hug, and he only hesitated for a moment before relaxing and letting her get her fill of him. When she released him, he pushed past her and quickly disappeared into the house.

Regina stood a bit dazed taking in the change in events, "Emma?"

"Hi," she smiled slightly in apology.

Regina looked her over from head to toe, and noticed she was still wearing her jeans and red leather jacket from 3 days ago.

"Who are you?" Emma asked perplexed pausing to stare at Regina, "Who am I for that matter?"

Regina shook her head in disbelief, tears still shining in her eyes and replied, "You're Henry's birthmother."

The scene brought on sense of déjà vu, of their very first meeting, the moment that had changed both of their lives. If Emma would have just turned around and went back to Boston on that very night none of this would have happened. Regina stamped down on the anger that begun to well up in her. She peered into Emma's eyes, looking for a sign that she remembered anything. Her eyes were blank. Regina felt a slight sense of joy realizing that Emma was completely at her mercy. She remembered her promise to Henry and what she stood to lose if she didn't restore Emma's memory. The unbearable thought of losing Henry again shook her from any evil intentions, and she smiled falsely, as she invited this innocent and trusting version of Emma in for a drink.

**0 minutes after the breaking of the curse…**

Pam's heavily sparkled eyes opened and she stared unseeing at the pink liner of her coffin. Something _more_ inside of her had just died: her sister. She could feel it just as distinct and real as she felt her fangs. She and Maleficent had been estranged for over a century, but the psychic connection they shared had stretched from the fairytale world where Maleficent had stayed all the way to the one without magic where Pam had ended up.

Magic beans and enchanted trees were a plentiful during Pam's childhood. She and Maleficent used to play together, making hollyhock dolls, and subsequently ripping off their heads. Child's play, Pam reflected fondly on her memories before they grew dark. It was during a simple game of hide and seek that she had become truly lost. She crawled into a hole in a large tree, thinking that it would be a good hiding spot. Next thing she knew she was in another tree in a foreign place. The air smelled different, the trees were more ominous.

Pam wondered how long her sister looked for her before she had eventually given up. They could always tell on some level where the other was, and Pam suspected her sister had found the tree she had hid in easily. She didn't think it would be the last time she would ever see her dear Maleficent.

Navigating a new world is not an easy task especially as a child from another world. She fell into her new life, alone and self-reliant by necessity. When she had discovered the vampires she supposed her own life as a child in a world of magic made it easier for her to believe and not be afraid.

The connection over time and space she felt for her sister had changed one day in 1983. Pam remembers what she was wearing: reflective green sequined skirt: tight and short, black fishnets and knee high leather boots, a black 'Dead Can Dance' shirt that she thought was ironic at the time, and extremely long gold earrings under her mess of teased curls. She was hunting for sex and blood at a New York City Goth club. Those clubs had sprung up on the underground everywhere, and it was like picking heavily eye lined low hanging fruit. The girls were young and delicious, giving themselves freely. If they started to spout off on their existential depressing bullshit, Pam simply bit and fucked harder until they could no longer speak.

On that night she felt a change: Maleficent was in her world. When she dreamed that day, she could feel her in a dark quiet place. For a while Pam hoped that Maleficent might have come to this world and been turned. She fantasized about them reuniting and walking the night together.

But nothing changed or moved at all. Like time had stopped for Maleficent. 28 years. Pam tried to search for her, to find the place she was being kept. She was sure she was not there of her own will, but there was something powerful keeping her off the trail.

Now the connection was severed, and Pam was certain that Maleficent had met the true death. Just before Maleficent had dreamed of a town, she sensed it more than having any concrete direction in mind. The image of a woman formed in head: she was frightened, blonde and carrying a sword. It was her only clue as to who ended Maleficent's life. She would begin her preparations as soon as night came. Now there was no hope of Pam finding Maleficent, their perverted extended game of hide and seek finally ending without resolution.

Pam was certain she would find Maleficent's killer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story turned out a bit more 'tell' than 'show' than I usually like, but mainly I had a lot of ideas and I didn't want it to be exceedingly long. Apologies! There may be more after this, because I guess I didn't really end it with any satisfaction. Title comes from "Cloud on my Tongue" by Tori Amos. The way sings that line is so cute.

**2 Weeks after the breaking of the curse...**

Regina had tried every bit of magic she knew to remove the spell and restore Emma's memory. Emma, having been stripped to her base instincts caused her natural personality, unhindered by her upbringing or experience, to emerge. Regina still found her somewhat annoying, but she pretty much found everyone annoying. The surprising part was that she didn't hate her. Emma trusted her and _liked_ her and that was oddly refreshing after being hated and mistrusted for so many years by everyone. Emma didn't know Regina was evil, and she didn't know what she had done. Henry and Regina had both decided to start with the basics and not fill Emma in about the curse until she was ready.

Having Emma in the house, even under the odd circumstances, was nice (although, Regina would use the word 'tolerable' if pressed.) Emma and Regina had a secret. The second night Emma stayed over, a thunderstorm woke her during the night and scared her. She frantically crawled into Regina's bed and burrowed against her. Regina was surprised, but didn't kick her out, and since then Emma had spent every night in Regina's bed.

The sooner Regina fixed her memory the sooner Emma would be able to go back to work. The town was in desperate need of a Sheriff. Snow and Charming were spending too much time lurking around for Regina's liking, piling fuel on an already explosive fire. Instead of finding a way home (as they claimed they wanted,) they spent their time blaming Regina and trying to lay claim to Henry, but Henry stayed true to his word and made quite the effort to love Regina. He was also enjoying having Emma around and trying to help her.

Surprisingly things had kind of settled down in town and went back to some semblance of normalcy. Just because the citizens of Storybrooke had their old memories back it didn't mean that they all necessarily wanted to go back to Fairytale land or even could. They still needed to survive, and getting the town back in working order was the primary focus.

Regina was largely ignored. They could kill her, torture her for enacting the curse, but word spread that she was housing Henry and Emma and if Snow and Charming hadn't resorted to violence no one else felt the need. The people also knew that Regina had her magic back and no one dared to test it.

**1 month after the breaking of the curse…**

Pam traveled at night, over 1600 miles, not entirely sure where she was heading just that she'd know when she arrived. She made the last of the journey on foot running through the forest so fast her feet barely touched the ground. It would be sunrise soon and if she couldn't find a suitable place to rest she'd have to dig and bury herself underground.

She was puzzled at first, when she entered Storybrooke. The town was small and sleepy as they say. How Maleficent had come to be kept in this shithole remained her greatest question. She found the town cemetery easily enough, letting herself in the one large mausoleum that read 'Mills'. The name seemed vaguely familiar. Pam never forgot anyone; she put them in her memory vault.

Pam only had the image of the blonde woman with the red jacket to go on. When the sun set and Pam awoke, she emerged from the crypt and headed through town. It didn't take long to sense the oddities going on in the small town. People were off, and the town was crawling with Supes that much Pam was certain of. She didn't encounter or sense any other vampires in the territory and whoever or whatever else who dared to come at her she knew she could handle.

Pam sniffed the air, and followed the trail to Granny's diner; the first creature she came across was an obvious werewolf. Her disdain for the dirty beasts was evident, but Pam did appreciate her dress sense and looks. The werewolf's human form was beautiful, and Pam didn't so much mind their interaction as she easily glamoured her into revealing the identity of her target: the sheriff who was staying in the big white mansion five blocks down.

Pam smirked at the simplicity of the act and headed out the door in whirl of speed.

**Meanwhile, at the Mayoral mansion…**

Regina had just tucked Henry in for the night and was about to retire to her study with Emma to discuss their day and plan the next. They had settled into a comforting routine even amidst the craziness of the events happening in the town and through the challenge of losing Emma's memory. Regina poured two glasses of cider when a knock came at the door. Emma raced to get it. They rarely had visitors and any new face was an exciting surprise. She flung the door open taking in the tall, thin woman who was dressed to the nines in a designer pink skirt suit.

"May I come in?" Pam asked cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Emma had no idea if she knew the woman or not.

Pam shifted and crossed her arms, not even showing a hint of her inner rage and hunger. This was the woman who killed her sister, and who Pam was going to punish for keeping them apart all of those years- lifetimes wasted.

"Mary Kay representative. Can I interest you in our new Timewise anti-aging cream? Why you just wouldn't believe how old I am," Pam deadpanned, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for her invitation.

"I don't think I need any of that, hold on, let me get my—um—Regina," Emma stammered, and then remembered her manners, "Um, you can come in if you'd like."

Before Emma had even finished the sentence Pam was on her, holding her by the neck and then biting. Emma tried to scream, but the powerful grip on her throat made it impossible. Pam stroked her hair and hungrily fed on her, not wanting to kill her but just take her to the edge of consciousness. She had more plans to torture this murderer.

Regina strode quickly through the house looking for Emma, eager to have their nightcap. She rounded the doorway from the kitchen and happened upon Emma held up by neck and being drained by a vampire. There had been a few vampires who had somehow found their way into the Enchanted Forest usually through a fairy porthole or vortex. Vampires could not resist the sweet blood of a fairy and that was about all Regina could remember on the subject.

When Pam pulled up for a second to revel in her conquest, Regina couldn't believe it, "Maleficent, is that really you?"

"Maleficent was my sister and now she's dead, thanks to this…slayer," Pam spewed, blood dripping down her lips and over her chin. Emma struggled weakly, half drained of blood and confused from lack of oxygen.

"Let her go, she didn't mean to kill your sister—it was I who ordered the attack. Take me," Regina heard herself saying the words before she even realized that she was bargaining _herself_ for _Ms. Swan. _

"Then I shall drain you both!" Pam bellowed before diving back into Emma's neck, causing her to shift and moan in pain and pleasure as sharp fangs ripped into her tendons and veins anew.

Regina tried to remember how to defeat a vampire, wooden stakes, garlic, silver, and they have to be invited in… She didn't have much time, "I renounce your invitation into my home!"

Pam felt herself sliding backwards, her 5inch Betsey Johnson heels scraping against the slippery wood as she moved forcefully toward the door. Emma fell to the floor unconscious, as Pam clung futilely to the doorframe.

"I'll be waiting for you, this isn't over!" Pam screamed before retreating into the night.

Regina took one glance toward the doorway, sighing in relief to see that Pam was gone for now at least. She cradled Emma's body in her arms, tears springing to her eyes as she felt frantically for a pulse. She whispered a healing spell, but it wouldn't work if Emma was too far gone.

"Damnit! If that bitch of a vampire killed you just when I was starting to like you…." Regina tried to put venom into her words, but they trailed off and died in her throat. Emma was a pallid gray, and not breathing, the marks around her neck turning an inhuman purple. Regina whispered another spell, holding Emma and rocking her body gently. The fang marks began fade as the twin puncture wounds closed over. Regina placed her ear to Emma's heart and felt it beat weakly; at least she was still alive. She pressed her lips to her cool forehead and squeezed her eyes shut tight her mind racing in thought.

Emma stirred and sputtered, coughing and desperately sucking air into her deprived lungs. She tried to speak but Regina pressed a finger to her lips in an effort to conserve her energy. After such a traumatic event she needed to rest and restore herself.

Emma struggled to sit up and turned to face Regina, "I remember, fuck.. I remember everything…thank you for saving me. Now, let's go kill that bitch."


End file.
